


Maybe

by sau_d_ad_e



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sally and Larry are gay, Sally gets nervous, Yikes gay, Yikes there arent alot of tags for this fandom, larry gets nervous, let me be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sau_d_ad_e/pseuds/sau_d_ad_e
Summary: You'll just have to see(au where Larry doesn't die and things are semi-normal)





	Maybe

Tap tap tap.

Larry raised his head from his pillow, looking toward the sound of the noise. It wasn't exactly loud, but Larry wasn't exactly asleep either. Though hearing the noise was rather eerie in the dark of his bedroom. He sat up slowly.

Again, tap tap tap.

Now Larry was easing out of bed. His bare feet rubbing against the carpet of his bedroom. It was a calming feeling, the carpet was so soft, which he was thankful for as most of the carpet in the building was scratchy. He had gotten lucky. 

"Larry-" A small voice hissed. It was quiet, whispering, muffled. He couldn't tell if it was muffled because it was behind his door or if it was from some other cause. But he didn't really mind. The voice didn't sound distressed and obviously it was someone he must know if they knew his name.

Another, tap tap tap. 

"Come in." Larry said calmly, rubbing his eyes and sighing softly. He pushed his blanket off himself and looked to the door, which was now closed, to meet a pair of eyes. It didn't surprise him, but he couldn't help but gasp.

"Sally." He spoke gently and smiled, gesturing Sally over with his right hand, patting his bed. The blue haired boy made his way over and sat on the bed. He was still wearing his normal clothes and his prosthetic. The only difference was that his hair wasn't pulled into pig tails as it usually was. It fell loosely down his back and over his shoulders. 

"Everything okay?" Larry watched Sally as he fidgeted with his fingers. Something that he didn't do unless he was nervous. Over time Larry had picked up on these things. He understood what Sally's quirks meant. 

"I can trust you, right Larry?" This confused Larry. After all of the things that him and Sal had gone through together. And there was a lot of things. The ghosts, School, girls, death..crime.

"Well I would hope so." Larry replied, his hand on Sally's back, rubbing gently, trying to calm the tense boy. He was a bit concerned. He hoped that nothing bad was going on with Sally. But most of the time when Sal came during the middle of the night..it wasn't good.

"I want to show you..." Sally trailed off, an uncertainty, a hesitance, a fear in his voice. Larry instantly knew what Sally meant. They had been talking about it. How his face looked under the prosthetic. 

Larry had sworn and promised that he wouldn't be scared or leave. And he meant that. He knew that some injury wouldn't scare him off. Larry cared about Sally's personality, not his appearance. They were best friends and he wasn't going to let something like that stop them.

"You can if you want to, I won't go if you do." Larry smiled fondly at Sally, hoping that Sal would see that he meant it. He would never leave Sal's side. He would be there for him no matter what. 

And before Larry noticed the prosthetic was sitting on Sally's legs, his hands feeling the scars on his face before he turned to look at Larry. It took Larry time to process. He stared at the scars, the dent and gash on his cheek. It was surprising to him, but not scary. 

"Rad. Look at you, such a strong dude. You're awesome Sal, and I love all of it." Larry smiled, he meant it innocently, but.. he did love Sal. Like a friend! Although love wasn't necessarily what he meant to say. It was just what slipped out.

Love? Larry love Sal? Now that was weird. The word love made Sal's stomach turn. Caused him to flush and turn to stare at his legs. He thought and though. Larry loving Sal? Did he really. Sal had thought he was crazy to like Larry, but maybe he wasn't if Larry also felt like that. 

"Do you..really?" Sal asked shyly. Larry tensed up. He didn't expect Sally to ask that. 

"Yeah Sal! You've got a rad personality and your face is even cooler!" This response made Sally clench his fist. Not his face. He didn't mean that. No. He meant love. 

"I meant love. Do you love me?" Larry was taken back. That wasn't what he though Sally was asking about. Did he love Sally? Of course he did as a friend, but Larry had the feeling that wasn't what Sally meant by it. 

Sure Larry thought about Sally a lot, and they would hang out often. Almost every day. They watched movies together and cuddled. But it was in a friendly way? That's what Larry thought. He didn't think Sally liked him. Sally was cute..and sweet. He was a good friend. A great friend..It was normal to want to be with your friend a lot . Maybe Larry did love Sal.

"M-maybe?" Larry stuttered out. He was nervous now and felt very fidgety. He couldn't really stay still, looking down to see his hands sweaty and shaking, looking at the flaky black nail polish Sally had put on for him. 

Maybe Larry loved him. 

"Let me do something Larry." Sally spoke gently, nudging Larry to look at him with his pale hand. Larry could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He hadn't intended for this. Sally stared intensely at Larry and moved forward, pressing their lips together. 

Larry felt his stomach twist. This was so..sudden. It wasn't bad though. He didn't dislike it. Quite the opposite. Though he had never kissed anyone before, and he wasn't sure if he loved Sally...He did like this. He liked it a lot.

Sally had intended to stay only a few moments, but after feeling Larry press into the kiss urged him on. Moments turned to minuets, and that turned into hands in hair and on hips. That turned into heavy breaths. 

It was Larry who was first to pull back, looking into Sally's eyes. He swallowed hard and smiled. Maybe Larry did love Sal. It wasn't really a maybe now though. Larry did love Sally. The kiss just felt right. It felt like some weight had lifted off of his back. 

"I love you Sally Face." 

"Love you too Larry Face." 

Another kiss turned to cuddles, and cuddles turned to goodnight rambling and falling asleep tangled together, smiling.


End file.
